Taking story requests!
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: Hello SarcasticBlue here, I'm going to be taking story requests. The rules are inside, all stories requested will published in this document as another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

As you read in the description I'm taking story requests!

《》Some oc's are accepted, if there are too many oc's than no.

【】If you want a story with an oc in it please mention details about attitude, personality, and appearance.

《》if you want a story with genderbend characters that is alright. Just mention the characters you want to be genderbended.

【】 tell me what you want in the plot! Like if you want a romantic stRoy please mention that.

《》speaking of romance, yes otps are accepted but no smut!

【】 That is all the rules please keep in mind that I'm in highschool and it might take a couple of days to post your story. All stories will eventually be posted! Leave the story request in the reviews Or pm.


	2. Story for Merza

"So Arthur is England but he has imaginary friends?" Nawal asked while eating some cotton candy. Gupta ate a piece and nodded his head.

"Yes he claims they're real," Gupta answered. Nawal just processed the information.

"Shouldn't they replace him?" Nawal asked again. Gupta bursted out laughing. For a minute he almost choked.

"Well they thought I was going to die during the revolution," he didn't even finish. Nawal knew what else he was going to say. Their first meeting was awkward. Gupta was internally torn apart because of the government against the people. He had internal bleeding, short outbursts of insanity and worst of all he was most likely to die.  
Nawal glanced at the floor. Their first meeting filled her head.

* * *

The nations responsible for Nawal is simple. England, Romania and Norway. The Magic Trio. They knew magic couldn't help Egypt when it's his time to fade. Searching the streets of Egypt to find someone who had a strong sense of egyptian spirit, they found Nawal. She was helping the revolution in any way she can. That's when the deal was struck.

"My dear would you like to help your country?" England asked weary.

"Why would you help? Your not egyptian I'm sure," was Nawal's response. Sure it sounded mean but due to the Trio constant interrogation to her in english and very broken arabic, she was pissed at them. Withing two minutes they had revealed the very society of nations and had introduced themselves properly.  
"What the hell! Where is Egypt then?" Nawal questioned. She was still shocked but managed to respond.

"He is dying," Norway stated.

"Well he is extremely old since the time of Ancient Egypt," Romania explained. Arthur shook his head.

"Listen he was the only son of Ancient Egypt and has been alive for more than a couple centuries," Arthur said bored, "it is time for him to finally rest."

"So where do I come on?" Nawal asked. Hope was fleeing her faster than a scared Feliciano.

"Well you'll be his replacement," Norway calmly explained.  
"Yes you see," Romania stuttered, "it is important for every nation to have a representation and if it dies we get a new one."

For whatever reason Nawal's memory skips a couple of months to the time where the Egyptian revolution was successful. Parties on every street corner and the old representation of Egypt was alive. Gupta was his name. When she first met him, Nawal could have sworn he was on ecstasy. A large genuine grin plastered the egyptian man's face. England was shivering and numbly explained to both of the nation's of Egypt what had happened. Gupta's smiled withered as England relayed the details.

"Oh," was all Gupta said. He soon left to talk to his new boss, of course now Nawal had to attend. They couldn't just disown her. She became the representation of the Egyptian spirit while Gupta represented all the affairs of the noble country.

Within weeks he had to teach her about world conferences, the other nations and all their psychological issues. The awkwardness of what was Nawal to Gupta bothered them for weeks until someone pointed out that technically speaking Nawal was his 'little sister'.

* * *

"Nawal?" Gupta waved his hand in front of her face.  
"I'm fine," she responded coolly. Gupta rolled his eyes. He nudged Nawal towards one of the carnivals attractions. "When did we get here?" Nawal asked confused. Gupta started to laugh until he was nearly crying.

"The whole time! You drove remember?" He said while wiping away tears. Nawal playfully hit Gupta's shoulder.

"Shut up!" She shouted only to have Gupta laugh even more. They acted just like a brother and sister. Too bad for Nawal because Gupta had a slight height advantage.

"Your hair looks nice would be a shame if someone messed it up," instantly Gupta reached out only to have Nawal punch him in the stomach.

"Nawal?" A familar male voice called. Turning around she saw it was Hercules. No way on hell did Gupta approve their relationship because Hercules was known for his ability to get in peoples pants quicker and more frequent than the nation of love, France.

"Gupta you can drive home I'm going with Hercules to study about the ancient society and modern world," Nawal lied. She just wanted to be with her lover and Gupta made sure she wasn't getting off the hook so easily.  
"Hercules you're my friend but if I catch you with Nawal I'll kill you," Gupta threatened. Nawal rolled her eyes muttering how Gupta would never hurt Hercules.

"Gupta I swear you act like a five year old!" Nawal screamed.

"Four and a half! Get it straight!" Gupta retorted. Hercules laughed at the arguing siblings and left home.


	3. Story for Ayumi Kudou

"You treat me like a child," Lilli hissed. She never would have believed that she would ever raise her voice at Vash. Or worse yet, that he would do the same.

"I am only protecting you!" Vash screamed. Lilli lost it. She can't clearly remember what happened next but all she knew now was that she had said some hurtful things to Vash, not like he didn't do the same, and now she was wondering the park. Tears rimmed her eyes and Lilli's vision was horrible at the moment. Her heart ached and pounded against her ribcage. Emotions swirled faster and faster. Consuming her in never ending darkness. The weather around her seemed to mock her. Cold wind blowing and clouds thundering. Lighting peeking out of the clouds as if to show that they aren't to be taken lightly. The trees that radiate a pure vivacious green now faded into the gray sky.

"Is this what I get for trying to grow up?" Lilli screamed at the harsh winds. Her voice small against the roaring winds. It seemed like mother nature was against her. A downfall of rain pelted the area, she had to take cover immediately. But she couldn't go home to Vash, no, she would have to get a hotel room. Problems immediately filled her concious. She didn't have money or even her trusty cell phone. No car and no I'd on her. All she had now was the once dry clothes on her back.

"Lilli!" A voice screamed. She looked around and saw no one. "Lilli!" The voice screamed again. When Lilli looked a second time, she saw a silhouette of a man. Squinting Lilli could see some details. Its was Francis running towards her with an umbrella. Once he reached her, Francis removed his jacket and put it over the shivering Liechtenstein. "Mon cherie what are you doing here? Where is your brother?" Francis bombarded Lilli with questions.

"Francis shut up!" She screamed. Tears freely falling. That outburst had silenced both of them. Francis was shocked that she got angry. "We got into a fight and I don't want to see him right now," she cried. All the emotions seemed to escape her lips as she ranted on and on. Barely pausing for a breathe. Lilli rested her head on Francis chest and wept freely. She started to hiccup and stutter but Francis patted her back until she stopped crying.

"Lilli," Francis soothed, "we need to leave the rain." She looked up and nodded her head. They walked straight ahead until they reached his car. Francis turned up the heat and drove silently. Once in a while Lilli would try to thank Francis for his kindness but would only end up dry heaving. Eventually she gave up. Francis turned left and pulled into a driveway. Before they got inside the house Francis paused. "Please know I would never touch you or make you uncomfortable in my home," Francis stated as he opened the front door. Lilli nodded numbly and entered. Francis had decorated his home nicely. Portraits of french landscapes littered the walls. Mahogany tables and matching chairs covers in the finest of silks. Lilli noticed a light scent of lavender filled the house. Francis strutted into his kitchen and poured them a cup of tea. Once he entered the dining room he noticed Lilli was transfixed on a certain painting.

"You loved her, correct?" Lilli didn't even bother to take her eyes of the portrait of a young warrior. Jean De Arc in all her glory painted on a canvas as old as her legacy.

"Oui I cared for her," Francis muttered. A slight smile tugged at his lips. "She was like my little sister, I would have given up my life if it had meant she could live another second. It was hard to watch her age faster than she needed, work hard only to have her die young. And at times she hated me because I treated her like a child but I don't want her to ever suffer or cry," Francis wiped away some tears. "Listen my dear don't get mad at Vash he only wants what's best for you."

Lilli clenched her fists. No, Francis speech had nothing to do with Vash. But in the end they said the same things.  
"Francis, do you think it's too late for him to forgive me?" Lilli whimpered. Francis kissed her cheek and smiled. No answer was needed. And for a moment that was alright. A hug and chaste kiss from the frenchman was enough for her to feel content and happy. "I should probably go to him and apologise as stubborn as he is Vash is probably scared and worried for me," Lilli said. Francis hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Vash?" Lilli said as she stepped inside their house. Once Vash noticed she came back he embraced her tightly. Normally he would blush and avoid hugs but now he wouldn't let go. Lilli noticed that he was abnormally pale. He really did care.

"Listen Lilli I know you you're a mature young lady and you should be treated as such," Vash stated. Lilli just hugged him.

"Bruder I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Authors note

* * *

This is for the wonderful Ayumi Kuduo. I hope you like it. Now a note for Merza who requested the last story. Sorry it's not really good I wrote it when I was brain dead. if it's really not up to par let me know and I'll rewrite it. Anyway if or everyone else keep requesting stories I'll write it in less than a week. :D reviews are my motivation! You know what to do.


	4. Story for Italiech Fanboy

Italy couldn't help himself. The love he felt couldn't be matched at all. Maybe it was partly based on the rushing feeling he would get when he was near her. Milky skin, golden tresses and blue orbs for eyes. Innocence radiates from her very skin. Liechtenstein always dressed herself modestly, and Italy loved it. The soft colors made her seem like an angel. That's why the Italian man stood there. Waiting for her. He stood and waited some more. Liechtenstein has been a couple times late before that's only because Switzerland was extremely strict. A smile dragged itself across Italy's face. The daydreams of asking Switzerland to formally take Liechtenstein out on a date danced in Italy's mind. Of course Switzerland would death greatness the Italian first then finally agree. That's only if anyone knew their secret. Many nights the lovers had sneaked out of theirs houses just to say hi. Italy was an axis and she was a neutral. If anyone found out. All hell would brake loose. The axis would boast that the neutrals have taken a side and the allies would attack. The idea left a foul taste in the Italians mouth. He refused anything bad to happen to his precious angel. She was his everything and sure as hell, Italy promised himself that no harm would befall her.

Italy looked around again. A blond hair coming from the shadows appeared. "Amore mio why are you late again?" Italy teased as he stepped forward expecting a hug from his lover. Instead he got a face-full of dirt as he was lifted and then thrown onto the ground. A fashionable boot forced his head to remain close to the ground. Struggling to be free his efforts were met with more force applied to Italy's face. Making it impossible to turn his head.

"I'm sorry but she isn't here my little Italy," a French accented voice purred. Something else was said in French before the boot was lifted up for a millisecond and then at full force struck the Italian on his temple. "Sweet dreams you filthy axis," France purred.

* * *

Something was shining. It was bright. Like the sun had flew into Italy's vision. Dancing from left to right leaving little rays behind it like a trail of gold. Feeling a slight headache the Italian man tried to remember what happened before. Late at night, someone came. Hit him. France. France! How did France know his secret meet up with Liechtenstein? If that Frenchman laid a hand on his precious Lilly. Sure as hell not even the devil can replicate the amount if torture Italy will do. Trying to move his body felt like thousands of wasps stinging him. Pain shot up his spine as he Italian tried to move his legs. Something was holding him down. Whatever it was, that wasn't the only thing ore thing him from leaving. An iv penetrating his right arm was injecting toxins that wouldn't allow the simplest of movements.

"Dude he's waking up."

"I see that you bloody git."

"Aiyah! You guys are so noisy!"

"China is right everyone."

"Remember I caught him!"

Italy finally managed to open his eyes. They were in a dirt cheap hotel room. Bare minimum furniture, probably what was once white walls was now a puss colored yellow. The room was filled with cigarette smoke. And in the horrid room was five people. The axis. Each one had a expression of mischief, all except Russia. His demonic smile seemed to reach form ear to ear. Italy tried to at least spit in France's direction but couldn't even move his own head. England came up close and snickered.

"Well well," England began, "what do we have here? A helpless Italian?" England grappled a fistful of Italy's hair and smacked Italy's face to the wall. Italy could feel the pain, but he couldn't move.

"Oh the tragedy! Knowing that his little flat chested lover isn't here!" France touched his wrist to his forehead and displayed some sadness. He laughed as the Italian man failed to lift his own middle finger. Cursing his luck Italy just watched from his angle as the Allies continued to mock him.

"You're right France maybe the boy Liechtenstein had ditched him," Russia continued this act. Each ally partaking in mentally deranging the now furious Italian. Russia's smile never faltered.

"Oh no Russia don't get your facts messed up," China finally said. He stood up and readjusted his ponytail, pushing his bangs out of his eyes the Chinese man looked at Russia acting out the scolding parent role. "Remember what we did?" America came into the Italian man's view, cockier than ever. He strutted until he was a mere centimeter away from Italy's face.

"Oh don't worry about her," America puffed, "soon she'll join the world of the dead." America smiled his usual smile and kicked Italy in he stomach. The allies laughed. They doubled over in laughter when Italy tried to stand. Failing missable and falling on his buttocks. Italy repeated this ritual until he managed to get a hold of America's collar.

"Where?" Italy rasped. His breathing quickened as he struggled to lift himself using America. America stared back in shock. His aquamarine eyes doubled in size. The glasses slid down a bit until America smacked Italy's hand away.

"Even if you could stand you won't get to her on time," America straightened his shirt's collar. "Building D room 120, you have 20 minutes." The allies didn't bother to worry. Italy was stilled drugged up and building D was over an hour away. Italy was now still trying to move, but the movement he made earlier cost him any energy he had. Russia immediately went to Italy's side and proceeded to handcuff him. The rest of the decided to leave the dingy room. Russia's job was to torture any information out of Italy.

"Okay," Russia smiled, "where is an unguarded point in Japan's army?" Italy just spit in his captors face. "Big mistake," Russia hissed. He brought down his pipe. It struck nothing but metal. I a second the Italian man had managed to use the chains on the cuffs to block Russia's water pipe.

"No!" Italy screamed. Quickly he wrapped his wrists around Russia's neck. With a flick of a wrist Russia went limp. Italy then grabbed the metal pipe. Staggering to his feet he limped to the nearest telephone. He had to call someone. Axis or not he needed help.

"Hello? What you want?"

"Please I need you," Italy whispered, swallowing his pride. He needed a distraction. If the allies nowhere alerted, Liechtenstein would immediately be killed. He hobbled down the narrow pathway until he reached an intersection. A person was waiting.

"What?" Romano hissed. Italy just frowned.

"Bastardo! I need you to get me any information on this place and distract the Allies," Romano flinched. Shocked by his little brothers sudden outburst.

"I assume you don't have time," Romano scanned the area, "what should I do?" Italy smiled.

"Don't worry brother... Don't worry."

* * *

Italy waited until Romano had the allies full attention. Romano went full out cursing and ran like he was on fire. Italy then snuck up behind France. Balancing himself against a wall and raising the metal pipe just close to France's skull. A satisfying crack rang in Italy's ear. When France turned around to see his doom Italy jabbed him in the eye. Blood gushed out along with other bodily fluid. Italy wasted no time at all. Quickly searching his prey's body for any form of keys was quickly rewarded. A silver loop with twenty keys were produced from France's right pocket. Italy ditched the unconscious frenchmen's bloodied body and staggered as best as he could until he reached another intersection. Japan was standing over a dead guard.

"Italy you know I don't trust you," Japan lifted his sword to Italy's neck, "how dare you relay important information to them." Italy was confused. Japan didn't hesitate to strike. Using the pipe Italy blocked the katana. Italy looked at the keys. Two were the axis keys! The ones that kept the secret plans safe. Oh we'll no time to explain Italy had about 15 minuets to save a life.

"Yes Japan I did tell them!" Italy lied. This enraged the Japanese man. "But if make another attack I will personally spread lies to Greece and Turkey about you, your move." Japan dropped his weapon and muttered something in Japanese. Italy took advantage and dove for the sword. "Take me to bundling D now!" Italy demanded.

"And why would I?" Japan hissed. Italy didn't respond. Instead he just aside the katana until it was directly above the asian man's head.

* * *

"I still don't understand you but we will reach the building in twenty minuets Italy," Japan screamed over the howling wind. They were now in the car that the Japanese man had arrived in. Driving over 100 miles per hour they couldn't reach Liechtenstein in time?

"Bull! We have to get there faster!" Italy shouted gripping his arm. The iv was ripped out, leaving cuts deep inside his arm. But it didn't matter. His beloved was injured. Or worse.

"Italy I'm sorry but it's that long of a drive," Japan hissed trying to avoid overpowering the engine. A blur of body casted aside passed in Italy's peripheral vision. Not now, he thought.

"Time!" Italy retorted. His face red with anger. Japan pointed to the clock. "1:24 am." Crap 5 more minuets. Italy inwardly cursed. He immediately stopped Japan's car.

"How come its taking this long! Are you deceiving me Japan?" Japan kept his face still. A flashback of their training explained everything, the Japanese way. That bitch. Italy stabbed Japan in the shoulder and jumped out the car, he was at building C. Running like the devil was chasing him, Italy ran. Adeline pumping in his veins instead of blood, sweat flowed out of his forehead. Just a little but more! Italy thought.

Building D was heavily guarded. Having only two minuets meant he was desperate. A plan for quick entrance flooded his conscious.

A quick glance at his handcuffs was all the proof he needed.

"Vee~ I can't believe I got out of that horrible room! 120 sucks ve~" Italy screamed while he ran in the opposite direction. Using his helpless facade to his advantage. The guards caught him and immediately dragged him inside. Italy kept up his act of a hopeless Italian. "No please mister! I have relatives in your country!" The guards laughed as they brought him to the room Liechtenstein was in.

"We caught him boss he almost escaped," the pompous guard snickered. America looked at Italy with dazed eyes.

"R-R-Rrussia was supposed to kill you," the words tumbled out of America's mouth. Italy smiled. He quickly jabbed the guard to his left and used that guards head to beat the other guard. America whipped out his gun and aimed for Italy's head. Not today, Italy said to himself. Ducking to his side and letting his cuffs take the bullet. The chains snapped. America realized his mistake and dashed into the room, probably to finish off Lilly.

"Stay away from her!" Italy followed him. The sight that was laid out in front of him was too freighting. His lover was chained to a wall. Beaten and starved. She had a busted lip and a black eye. Her flawless skin now had marks of burns. Liechtenstein wasn't even conscious.

"I'll make you a deal," America chanted, "your brother or your boyfriend." America didn't hesitate to insult Italy's girlfriend.

"Mi fratello isn't here dumbass!" Italy screamed. America steeped to the side revealing an equally beaten up Romano. His head lowered.

"I'm sorry fratello I failed you," Romano whispered. America pointed the gun at Romano. Gesturing to the deal. Love or family. Italy looked them both over. How can he choose to end one life to save another. Sure his brother is a dick sometimes but he and risked his life to help.

"Liechtenstein!" Italy screamed his answer. The same answer made Romano shiver. America just loaded the gun and shot Romano's left leg, causing a ear curdling scream. Another shot immediately was delivered to Romano's right leg. Another scream. Italy waited for the third shot, if America aimed again Italy could still help. Lifting the katana he stole from Japan he stabbed America in the back.

"Bastard," America hissed as he clutched the wound. Instead of firing a shot at Romano, America shot Liechtenstein in the arm. Her body shook. The pain she endured wasn't settling well.

Italy tore his eyes away from the bloody mess and turned to America. Their eyes met, insanity shines bright in both if their eyes. Death was the only answer. One will die.

"America give me a fight!" Italy shouted as he ran towards his enemy, sword in hand. America also dashed towards his enemy with his gun ready to fire.

* * *

Switzerland was racing around the complex like a madman. Asking everyone about his precious sister. Only to find no answers. The Swiss ran towards a bloody body on the side of a car.

Japan.

Quickly rushing towards his side the Swiss proceeded to pound the Japanese man with questions. Japan held up his head to silence the frantic Switzerland.

"Left, room 1:20 hurry," Japan choked out. Switzerland decided to maintain his neutrality he didn't even call for medical help for the injured man. Switzerland only ran towards the building. Letting only strength and hope guide him.

The room he was instructed to go in had the stench of death. Running faster he saw the bare outline of the horrid room. Four people were inside. Two chained to the wall and two in a stand off. One had a sword and the other had an advantage with a pistol. The armed Swiss trekked towards the room quietly. Italy was the one with the sword! That idiot, Swiss muttered. America lunged at the Italian only to taste metal. Italy had swung the sword to his mouth. The sword cut all the way through until it wedged itself in America's ears. Well passing his jawbone. Swiss cringed.

"Bruder," his sister choked out. The Italian brothers both glanced at the shocked Swiss.

* * *

"I wish you would have told me," Switzerland scolded his sister playfully. Liechtenstein just smiled. She along with Italy's and Romano were in the hospital recovering from the horrendous night. Romano wasn't speaking to his brother for letting America take two shots at his legs. Italy just brushed it off. Forgiveness will come later, all that mattered now was that his girlfriend was happy and healthy. Romano will always be a close second. The doctors came in and ushered Switzerland and Italy out the room for operations in the other two. Italy paced the waiting room. And his companion just watched.

"Do you think Dio will be able to forgive me?" Italy asked.

"I'm not sure I understand," Switzerland answered. He looked at Italy shocked to see this emotion overtake the usually carefree man.

"Do you think God will still forgive me? After all the lying and bloodshed I have caused last night? Do you forgive me? Will they forgive me?" Italy asked tears streaming down his face. Redemption from guilt of injury to his loved ones was causing Italy to mentally break down. Switzerland just patted Italy's back.

"Of course they'll forgive you."

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you're all good, anyway this is for **Italiech Fanboy**. I am truly sorry it took so long I hope you like the story. As for other requests they will be dome hopefully this four day break. And as for America and Japan. Did they live? Did they die? It's totally up to you! Thanks for reading! Remember reviews are my motivation! Peace!


	5. Story for Toolazytologin

Mexico brushed back her ebony hair out of her face, grunting in frustration as her curls bounced back in place just to annoy her. Eventually she settled in a hair-tie. Her wavy hair now subdued into a somewhat nice ponytail. Smiling at this she decided to fix her lucky charm. The cross. She always wore it and was never seen with out it, frankly Maria liked it better when she had her symbol around her neck. The chain and cross was given to her by her padre España or Antonio when she was just a child. Choosing her father's religion over her mothers' was calming to her. It always soothed her. Just because she believed in her father's doctrines never constituted that she completely gave up any ideologies from her mother, the intelligent and noble Aztec nation. Maria secretly learned magic with her mom behind Antonio's back. It was considered bad to use 'black magic' and Antonio wouldn't allow it.

"For a minuet I thought you were a boy with a pony tail," someone snickered.

"Satan?" Maria pretended to look around until her eyes landed on Arthur. The Brit was so convinced that not only can he do magic but he can outdo the Mexican lady.

"You know bloody well I'm not satan," Arthur rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Lo seinto señor*," Maria drawled, "I mistook you for somebody else." Arthur just raised a brow.

"Your hearing is just as bad as your magic I see," Arthur scoffed. Maria was not a person to take lightly and frankly today was the day Arthur ate his words.

"How about we settle this once and for all! Me against you and we will have Romania and Norway as our judges!" Maria shouted as she closed in on Arthur. She may not be as tall as the Brit but Mexico knew how to scare him.

* * *

The entire week preparations were made to allow the contest to be fair and very entertaining. The judges Norway and Romania have personally prepared some tasks the sorcerers would have to complete in order to prove their worth. Magical barriers around the arena were used more then a Nutella jar. The arena itself was an extraordinary field of exactly the entire Sahara desert. The middle eastern nations allowed such use of the desert on the condition that what ever the damage they have caused is to be cleaned up. After many agreements, weather delays and prating their own magic the contest was on. Some of the more richer countries renovated the exterior if the arena with seats so the entire world conference can take place during the match. Maria knew her magic limits, and that was what worried her. Arthur of course screwed up his spells but he was more versatile. His magic ranged from voodoo to levitation. Maria's magic was inherits tied from her mother do the spells were mostly tribal spells. Healing, enchanting and fighting. Also a few she snuck in from others. The magic world worked with your body capacity.

If your body can handle heat better than the cold, your magic warps into heat speaking type. If you have a vast amount of knowledge about a certain aspect in magic you slowly gain the ability. Also your age enables you to break barriers as in cross magic into everyday activities and enhance your lifestyle.

"Madre ayúdame*" Maria prayed silently. Hopefully her mother would watch over and help. Or just watch while Arthur failed. That's it. Maria wasn't going to lose and sure as hell she wasn't going to let that stuck up Brit have anything to gloat about. He. Will. Go. Down. Hard.

Walking into the arena Maria could tell she had an slight advantage. The heat was intense. She knew how to work that to her liking. Piece of cake. The Romanian freak was the announcer. It's not that Romania is a horrible guy but she heard about what his boss did to those Ottoman soldiers*. Shivering as he walked by she took her spot in the arena. The Brit arrived on time just seconds later. Both glaring at each other.

"Time to see who is better!" The freak announced to the entire audience. Maria looked over the crowd, all of South America was cheering for her. Romania clutched the microphone tighter in his right hand. "Arthur versus Maria in a battle of epic proportions!" Norway rolled his eyes and took the microphone.

"We will give you a series of tasks then we have hand selected three people who will also give you a task. You will complete all the tasks to the best of your ability; good luck to you both," Norway stated. It was hard to tell if he was happy or not because of how stoic he is.

Maria could see Arthur smirking in the corner of her eye. Don't worry Arthur you'll fail, Maria thought. She didn't want to knock out his teeth yet because they would disqualify her.

"First challenge make the sand into gold," Norway demanded. Magic and metals didn't go hand in hand. You had to have a lot of magic to spare if you wanted to turn it into very crappy copper.

Arthur smirked and waved his hands near his mouth, murmuring spells. Within seconds the sand he stood on was gold. Maria not wanting to be out done turned a piece of sand about five kilometer radius into gold. Arthur than expanded the gold about 25 kilometer radius. Maria got frustrated. The amount of magic withdraws was taking its toll. To fully understand how bad turning something like sand into gold is... Imagine running for three days nonstop. That's the pain she was feeling. The judges came out to inspect the sand of gold. They had a surprise judge. United Arab Emirates or the UAE. She wore a turquoise blazer,white long sleeved shirt and white slacks. Her hijab* was also turquoise. She smiled and greeted both of them, Norway and Romania then escorted her to the gold. She knew the quality of gold and would be able to better tell if they completed the task or not.

"Ms. Emirates which gold is better?" Romania asked. They didn't mention who transformed the sand to keep it fair. She picked up a piece of Maria's gold and inspected it. Using a weird looking tab,et she scratched the gold across it. Not saying a word. Or showing any emotion. Than she picked up Arthur's gold and inspected it. Using the same method of scratching the gold across a weird tablet.

"I'm sorry to say but there both pyrite or fools gold," she frowned. She held up the weird tablet she had used to determine the gold's realness. "This is a streak test to see what kind of streak it would make if I scratched it against this surface," she displayed the tablet to the computers and the judges. To green streaks were on the tablet. "These streaks are green means it is pyrite if it were black then it would be gold," UAE stated. She wished them luck and left the arena so they could prepare for the next challenge.

"Okay now you both have no points," Norway hissed.

"Ignore him! Challenge two awaits!" Romania punched Norway in the stomach and continued. "It's a desert make an oasis!" Arthur and Maria frowned. Within seconds of chanting both if them made and oasis. Arthur's was kind of... Whats the word? Oh yeah, dead. There was a nice stream of water but the trees weren't natural. Maria made a mistake. The water was frozen solid. But the trees were luscious and bared many dates*. Norway and Romania walked into each of the oasis and inspected it.

"Arthur wins only because in his oasis there was a nicely built tent and water wasn't frozen," Norway declared. Arthur smirked at Maria who only fixed her eyebrows to tease him about his. He flipped her off and if Cuba wants glaring at Arthur Maria would have made Arthur a mummy. Sometimes he deserved it. What mind of gentleman gives a lady the middle finger?

"Round three make this mummy come to life," Romania purred. He laid out two mummies and stepped back. Arthur stood there shocked. While Maria made hers come to life. The day of the dead was another thing her magic came into full swing. Arthur managed to make the mummy turn but that was it.

"Maria wins round three," Norway said. Seriously this man needed some ecstasy.

"Now with the scores tied! It's time to bring out our three surprise challenges!" Romania cheered. He then turned around and produced three micro nations; TRNC, Sealand and Wy.

Maria cursed her luck. England knew Sealand and Wy better than she did. TRNC was the protege of Turkey, right? Oh well that kid looked bored out of his mind.

"I'm first your challenge will be the same for the two of us and that idiot," Sealand screamed. Does he have a volume control? He was way loud. "You two have to make something out of your magic to make us happy!" What. The. Hell. They has to make toys using magic? Maria isn't some elf in Santa's workshop. But hey anything to beat Arthur. Maria smiled though, she was great with kids and she was also known for her amazing personality. Maybe she could just be sweet enough to win.

Arthur knew what Sealand liked and of course Maria couldn't cheat. She is above cheating. But Mexico couldn't fail. She needed to make something to make the kid happy. A idea popped into her mind. She made a baby monkey the size of the kids hand and it wore a t shirt that said "made in Sealand your future overlord". The overlord was too much but he was a little boy. This would surely make him choose her. Arthur had produced a flag combing the Union Jack and Sealands flag to state that they were now a country.

That boy looked like he was going to explode. He looked over the items and nearly bursts into screams. Shouting "omg" over and over until Norway came. "Who won?"

"That Mexican chick!" He screamed while playing with the monkey. Mexico just smiled as Arthur gasped. Wy stepped forward and waited for them to use their magic. Maria had no idea what this girl would like but the outfit she wore could indicate that she might like arts and crafts. So that's what Maria made. Acrylic paints and canvasses. Arthur made a miniature dragon that was roughly the size of Wy's arm.

"Arthur wins because I love animals," Wy stated as she tried to control herself. The dragon coiled itself around her arm and bared a similarity to Mushu from Mulan.

TRNC sat patiently and waited. "I just want an apple," he stated. Maria knew what he meant, an iPod. iPad mini would surpass Arthur that's for sure. Arthur in the other hand had produced the iPhone five with his magic. They both handed their creations to TRNC and waited for his answer.

He looked over both of the devices and "what the fuck" was written all over his face. He handed them back. "You both failed," TRNC muttered. Maria and Arthur screamed.

"You bloody brat you wanted an Apple and that's what we made!" Arthur screamed while Maria clenched her jaw.

"Excuse me but I wanted an apple," TRNC calmly said, " the fruit! The fruit!" He waved his arms in the air to release his frustration. "I'm hungry and I wanted an apple! It's not even expensive."

Romania and Norway were trying not to laugh. Maria just face palmed. Who could she be so stupid! The fruit, that's what the Turkish kid wanted. Was he Turkish? Cypriot? Whatever, she failed this round and luckily Arthur did too.

* * *

Maria was being consulted by South America who assured her that she was a million times better than the Brit.

"No worries!"

"You would have made him cry if he saw your true strength."

"He challenges were stupid anyway."

Maria calmed herself. Her siblings were right. She didn't need to prove she is better, she could save herself and not mess up on simple incantations. After a brief cheering up session Maria went to gather her items from the arena, she saw TRNC eating an apple. At least he is happy.

"Enjoying your apple?" Maria teased. TRNC saw her and walked up to her. He displayed a cross necklace in his hands. "Funny it looks exactly like mine!" Maria quickly lattes her person and gasped when she realized it was hers.

"It fell off during the third round I found it for you," TRNC handed over the necklace.

"Gracias*" Maria stuttered.

"No problem and don't worry about the match if Ny of you had won the other would constantly demand a rematch until your fighting like baba* and Greece," TRNC left his words of wisdom with Maria. Maria thought it over. Yeah, squirt is right. If she had won Arthur would harass her for a rematch. "By the way if I did want an apple product you would have won," he smirked and walked away.

Maria waited until she was sure no one was near her. Looking around she checked the area one more time. Now. "I F*CKING BEAT THAT GENTLEMAN'S ASS!"

* * *

**Authors note!**

* * *

Assalamu aliakum! This is for Toolazytologin. The Mexico belong to toolazytologin as well. Sorry for the extremely long wait.

The asterisks in order.

1.) lo seinto senor means I'm sorry sir.

2.) madre ayudeme means mother help me. I'm pretty sure I did that wrong. Correct me if that is the case.

3.) Romania to protect itself from the Ottoman Empire had a king, Vlad the impaler, who would wait at night and attack the Ottoman soldiers. He would stick an metal pole through their rectum straight through to the throats. He would leave these dying soldiers int the middle of the town hall and watch. He later became a reference for Dracula.

4.) Hijab is the headscarf, not the one that covers the face. It is just a scarf that you adjust around your head so it covers your hair, neck and ears. You must wear long sleeves ancordless modestly. Like loose shirts not skin tight. You don't nessicarily have to wear the long black dress type outfit. if you want a better description ask me, I will answer.

5.) Baba means father in Turkish and Arabic. Turkish is actually a more European Arabic. The Turkish empire made this langauge to better fit in with Europe. Some it's like Italian and Spanish. Similar but very different. Okay from me to you peace out!


	6. Story for Ayumi Kuduo (another)

Hercules swallowed a lump in his throat. He lost rock, paper and scissors so now; here he stood ready to deliver the message to Sadik. Now here they were at Sadik's house. Kiku stood humbly next to his Japanese friend awaiting the Turkish man's reaction.

"I don't want to," Hercules whispered furiously to Kiku.

"You must!" Kiku retorted. He looked over the Grecian man ready to hit him.

"Why can't you!" Hercules raised his voice. He turned to the smaller Japanese man ready to argue.

"We settled this earlier now tell Sadik!" Kiku screamed. Ready to unleash his katana and use force to 'persuade' his boyfriend to fulfill the task.

"I am not going to tell Sadik!" With the force of that sentence Hercules used he might as well have been singing screamo type music.

"Tell me what?" Kiku and Hercules turned around on horror to see that rather taller and built Turkish man was standing behind them. He wore his green jacket zipped up, his dark denim jeans and trademark cigarette was in his hand. Hercules and Kiku tried not to stutter or even show any signs of fear. The guy may be very friendly and a little bit immature but at first sight he is definitely intimidating. Bright green eyes stayed locked on Hercules. "Geez feta breathe you look sick anything happened?" Sadik inquired. Hercules opened his mouth and closed it. Repeating this a couple of times, Sadik started to get impatient. Kiku looked over the European men and quickly decided to get everything started.

"Hercules has something to tell you!" Kiku blurted out. Instantly drawing attention away from Hercules appearance. Hercules glared at the Japanese man. Mouthing out 'you're dead to me' as Hercules was now forced to reveal the secret.

"Uh yeah well-" Hercules toyed with his hands trying to avoid the answer.

"Ya Allah! Hurry the hell up! Do you have an std? Killed a cat? Found out that your dad is the Italian twin' grandfather? Spit it out!" Sadik pelted Hercules with questions and with every question he started to get worried. Grabbing the grecian's shoulders and shaking the man, Sadik demanded answers. "What is wrong!" Horrible thoughts that the Greek man might have done something stupid or got himself wanted by authorities filled Sadik's conscious.

"No!" Hercules started, "I don't have an std, I didn't kill a cat and of course the italian twins' grandpa is my dad." Hercules ticked off every answer on his fingers than looked Sadik straight in the eyes and in all seriousness said "I'm pregnant."

Kiku and Sadik gasped. Looking at Hercules stomach and back at Hercules. "What the hell!" Kiku screamed. This what was not mentioned to the Japanese man before. Sadik on the other hand, grabbed Hercules and dragged him towards the car.

"Yallah I'm taking you to the doctors," Sadik mumbled fishing out his car keys. After years of knowing the Greek man he still felt like he had to help whenever he can. Hercules struggled and Kiku was about to help Sadik force Hercules into the car.

"I'm not pregnant! I said that as a joke!" Hercules started to throw punches wildly until Sadik and Kiku let go of him. Well, Sadik didn't let go so fast.

"I'll run you over if you don't tell me what's actually wrong with you," Sadik stated. How long has the idiot been trying to tell him something? Checking his watch its been ten minuets. Sea lover over there just couldn't get his words out fast enough but can sleep in seconds.

Hercules looked at Sadik like he was insane and a little bit unsure of what was going to happen next. Sadik one time told Hercules that if he didn't leave the park the on time like everyone had agreed (it was a two hour picnic not a year long picnic), Sadik would duct-tape Hercules to the tree and leave. Sure enough Hercules was curious and did stay a little later, okay more like half an hour later but still Sadik had kept his word. Sadik went and bought industrial duct-tape and bound the Greek to a nearby tree. Sadik smiled and left the Greek. This memory stills haunts Hercules. Especially since Gupta had to come and call the police to not only cut the tree down but safely remove Hercules.

"You can't it's haram*! " Hercules shouted. "Before you do anything Kiku and I," Hercules grabbed Kiku's hand and used enough force to momentarily stop the blood flow. "Are dating!" Hercules was expecting many things like... Sadik screaming at them how unfair this was. Or... Sadik to start crying, or even... Sadik just to play villain and try to ruin the newly made relationship. But what Hercules got was probably even more confusing.

The Turkish man actually smiled! He looked over the new couple and congratulated them. Kiku and Hercules numbly accepted Sadik's praise. Once Sadik went back to tending his garden. Kiku grabbed Hercules shirt collar and pulled him about a couple meters away. Quickly checking that Sadik wasn't watching them Kiku whispered, "I think he is really upset."

"Yeah he probably is depressed and trying to ignore it by watering the tulips," Heracles responded. Both men were oblivious to the Turk's rant.

"Freedom from that awful Hercules! I'm free! I'M FREE" Sadik shouted overjoyed that now he don't have to deal with a lovestruck Hercules.

"Maybe we should hook him up," Japan offered. "He is obviously in severe depression." Hercules nodded in agreement. They both frowned. Feeling sorry for Sadik. Poor guy now had to move on.

"FREEDOM! NO MORE CATS! AND NO MORE RAW FISH! IM FREE! " Sadik cheered loudly in the background. He was so overwhelmed, Sadik started to dance a little, fist pumping and ran inside his house to finally enjoy a Greek free life.

On the other hand, Kiku and Hercules were brainstorming ways to cure Sadik out of his 'heart ache' that he 'had'. The newly formed couple went back and forth suggesting ideas at their favorite bar. Sipping alcohol and naming people who could potentially help Sadik. With bottles of wine and beer being consumed at an alarming rate their ides for heart ache cure started to become ludicrous. Insane ideas filled their foggy minds, as both men continued to talk they formed a plan.

* * *

Kiku had walked over the Chinese trio or Yao, Hong and Mei. The Tibetan would be included but he is trying to be free. Still Kiku braved the walk to his 'brother'. He had to see if he could arrange something.

"Hello China," Japan greeted formally. Yao just rolled his eyes. Kiku only called Yao by his country when he needed something or is being bratty.

"Hello uptight and weird," Yao teased. He would never directly insult someone like that but Kiku looked so... Constipated. His constant blank face made him look as attractive as a computer screen. "What do you want?" Yao asked seriously. His smile was wiped off of his face in seconds as he closed in on the Japanese man.

"I must speak to Mei if that's alright," Kiku started to bounce a little on the balls of his feet. He was scared of Yao but he'll never admit it. Yao can be very scary underneath his exterior. He has an insane drive to better his country through education and hard work. Those years of work only caused Yao to work harder; after all the Chinese man was a nation of hardship for many years. Only recently has this fortune smiled as greatly upon him as now.

Yao eyed Kiku. He didn't trust Kiku with Mei at all. No, it wasn't the fact that Kiku would do something to her. No. What scared him was the idea that Kiku would turn Mei against him. "Only with my supervision," Yao demanded. That was the deal.

"Hai," Kiku wanted to smack his face against a wall repeatedly. Yao is gong to make fun of Kiku when he hears the plan.

* * *

"So you need me to do what?" Mei questioned. Yao almost fell off his chair from laughing too hard. He staggered back on top of the chair and clutched his acheing side.

"Okay Hercules and I are dating," Kiku began. Yao just laughed harder.

"He could do better!" Yao teased while trying to regain his poster.

"Very funny," Kiku hissed Mei hid her smile behind her sleeve. "So when we told Sadik that we were dating he was heart broken," Kiku frowned. Obviously the genuine screams of happiness that emitted from the overjoyed Turk when he found out about Kiku's relationship, didn't completely process correctly in Kiku's mind.

"Poor thing," Mei exclaimed while she sipped her tea. Hong came into the room and sat down next to Kiku. Making him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't love him though! And hi Hong how was fishing with your bare hands?" Mei sang. Hong held up a basket of fish showing everyone what he had caught. After congratulating Hong of the fish he caught they returned their attention back to Mei.

"Just hang out with him! Yao you can come we are going skiing in Switzerland so maybe you can see your friend lily," Kiku pleaded. While Yao was close friends to the Liechtensteiner he wouldn't be won over so easily especially in front of Hong.

"I vote yes I want to go skiing," Mei declared. Hong nodded his head in agreement. Yao had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Sadik was feeling amazing! No more did Hercules come just to bitch about not having a relationship. Mysteriously all the Greek cats disappeared! Sadik took a deep breathe from his hookah and watched the smoke float up into the air. Releasing the smoke from his lungs. True smoking is bad for you* but he was addicted. Sure as hell Sadik wasn't going to use those damned nicotine patches*. He puffed his hookah one more time and then started to clean up. Putting his hookah near the portrait Italy gave him. Well it was more of a saying painted wonderfully on the canvas. It translates to "To smoke like a Turk" and Sadik laughed every time he saw it. After all both Italy brother presented him with the picture and then presented him with a hookah shaped cake. They couldn't stop laughing because Sadik pretended to smoke the cake. Sadik couldn't contain his laughter at this memory.

Hercules walked into the room ready to inform Sadik that he was invited to go skiing. "Sadik do you want to-" Hercules saw Sadik laughing at what appeared to be nothing. There was no one in the room. Just a picture and a hookah. "Oh no," Hercules whispered to himself. The thought that Sadik can't date me must have made him gone insane, Hercules felt sorry for the Turkish man. Hopefully if the plan works out well. Sadik wont be lonely.

* * *

"Again where is Gupta? You said the three of us were going skiing," Sadik questioned. Hercules just shifted his feet. He had lied to Sadik that way Sadik wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Pfft you know how he is!" Hercules guffawed. "You now he probably is running late," Hercules felt bad about not inviting his half brother but Sadik needed a love life! Surely Gupta would understand a small, tiny, insignificant white lie.

"Dude we both know he loves skiing not that he is good at it," Sadik questioned. Hercules felt pure fear for about a second until he spotted Kiku.

"Oh Hercules I did not know you would be skiing here on this day," Kiku tried to act. Tried. And failed.

"I did not know that you would be here as well," Hercules announced as if he were a Barbie doll. Sadik just rolled his eyes. Mei on the other hand just eyed Sadik. He was a bit fluffy from the winter coats he was wearing. She looked at his eyes. They were an amazing green, and it went nicely with his tan skin. That was a plus. At least he looked nice but Mei needed to understand him as a person before she decides to date him.

Kiku saw the soon to be couple and decided to give them a push. He suggested hat everyone breaks off into groups of two. Yao and hong, Hercules and Kiku, and finally Mei and Sadik were paired up to explore the ski resort Switzerland has built. The groups got along fine until Yao found Liechtenstein or Lilly. Yao ditched Hong and skied off to hang out with Lilly. Mei and Sadik decided to go down the slopes and work their way up to the larger and definitely more dangerous slopes. At first everything was fine, it was great actually. Mei learned that Sadik wasn't as evil as everyone made him out to be. He was very cool. He told jokes and Mei laughed at every one. Mei to,d him stories of living with Yao and the yearly Asian get together, he had listened to her and laughed on cue. He was nice, Mei thought. Sadik had held her hand and helped her to ski for a bit. To Mei though she felt electricity going down her spine every time he had held her. Or maybe that was the electric eel hong had caught and cooked that was giving off electricity. Sun kissed skin, emerald eyes and a perfect smile; to top it all off he was very good with jokes. True he smoked and used profanities probably in every other sentence but he was... Handsome? Defiantly handsome, Mei thought. Sadik had just waltzed his way into Mei's heart. Of course he was completely oblivious.

"Alright şanslı," Sadik cheered when Mei finally got through that difficult turn without falling.

"What does that mean?" Mei asked when she approached Sadik. He laughed and explained to her it meant lucky. She laughed and they continued to keep skiing until it was sunset.

"Mei you're like the little sister I never had! Your awesome," Sadik patted her on the back. Mei could just feel herself dying on the inside. She just spent the day with him and he decides that she is a little sister. Oh he'll no. That wasn't going to work.

Well maybe she could use his competitive side against him. All she had to do was say that Hercules made a bet with Kiku that Sadik wouldn't be able to take Mei out on a date, and of course he would just to prove them wrong.

"Mei you're drooling," Hong deadpan. Mei snapped out of her thoughts and frowned.

"I have an idea," Mei snickered.

"People who have to state that they have ideas probably don't get ideas often," Hong mumbled. Mei just slapped hong as she told him what to do.

* * *

Sadik was minding his own business, after all he was in his hotel room just relaxing from all that skiing. Letting his mind just relax from the adrenaline rush. Skiing down slopes and trying to perfect some stunts on skis were pretty amazing and exhausting. Deciding to go get a decent meal Sadik left his room and started to drive to the coffee shop they had passed by earlier. It was quaint. Decent prices and a great selection on pastries.

"Hey Lilly, Yao," Sadik stated nonchalantly, "wait Yao? What are you doing here?" Sadik asked confused.

"Oh Lilly and I are just having some coffee," Yao blushed.

"Sure Romeo," Sadik wiggled his eyebrows at Yao.

"Hey how was your date with Mei?" Lilly asked strategically diverting them from the subject.

"What date?" Sadik asked. He sat down with them as they told him of the plan. Yao calmly explained that Kiku thought Sadik was undergoing denial and wanted to set him up. Lilly even explained the details if the crazy plan. Sadik stood up and smiled. "I have a plan of my own," Sadik smiled and told Yao so at least someone knew what the Turk was up to.

* * *

Hercules and Kiku were situated above the area were Sadik and Mei's date was supposed to take place. Hidden behind fake plants and using binoculars to spy on the couple, they watched. At first Sadik said something to Mei who got mad. She said something back and then they said nothing at all. Hercules frowned. How could the perfect couple hate each other?

"Kiku do you have anything we can use to hear them with? Hercules asked. Kiku shook his head as he tried to get a better look at the couple. Sadik was smiling as he waved his hand in the general direction were Hercules and Kiku were spying. Kiku tried to hide himself better and Hercules did the same. If the couple knew they were being spied on the date would be ruined.

"Come back here kitty," Hercules mumbled as he kept his hiding spot to chase the cat. The brown cat had a red bandana around tied nicely around its neck and a paper bag with eye holes cut out and a drawn on smile. That cat just turned, looked at Hercules and kept walking away from him. "Kitty," Hercules whined. Still he followed the cat. Kiku at first thought nothing of it at all, he couldn't shake this feeling. The cat looked very familiar. Where did he see it before? The memory was buried somewhere in the Asian man's cranium and it must have been out of reach. Kiku shrugged it off and scanned the path that familiar cat was taking.

"Hercules! Baka*!" Kiku whispered harshly. "The cat is waking towards Sadik and Mei! Walk away! Walk away!" Kiku flailed his arms wildly trying to deter the Greek and make him come back. Apparently Hercules accidentally stepped on the cat's tail causing it to attack Hercules.

"Why fluffy! I loved you!" Her uses shouted as the cat clawed his face. Hercules stumbled down and fell right in front of the couple; Sadik and Mei. Kiku ironically came tumbling after him.

"Look what we have here," Sadik spat, "Jack and Jill." He demonic cat just curled itself around Sadik's legs. That's where Kiku knew the cat from! It was the turk's cat! Now it didn't matter though. They were in trouble.

* * *

"So Yao told you and you purposefully made the cat lure Hercules out of his hiding spot?" Hong asked astonished. Sadik nodded his head as he drank his hot coco. "What about Mei?" Hone clenched his fists. No one hurts her feelings.

"Don't worry we are going on an official date soon inshallah*," Sadik smiled. He finished his coco and tossed it away. Leaving Hong by himself at the table. Luckily Yao walked by, he seemed... tense. Before Hong can ask Yao silenced him.

"I am dating Lilly but apparently she won't listen to Confucius and get rid of the knife at the table," Yao ranted, "Confucius say 'no knife on table it a weapon' she dont care," Yao kept grumbling.

"Stupid westerners," Hong mutters. Yao slapped hong for disrespecting his precious Lilly. "I can't win today!" Hong shouted.

* * *

**Asslamau alaikum my habibi**! translation, may peace be upon you my love. Okay major things to say, motivation isn't on my side nor is homework. I should have song my math homework instead I spent hours writing this. I really hope you like my pretty! Anyways I'm so grateful for all the views. people from around the world and its truly amazing. End rant.

**Asterisk**

**Yallah** (even though it wasn't marked) means hurry in Arabic. i apologize it should have been Turkish.

**haram**- against Islamic laws. can be used casually and flexibly. Like my friends and I say haram for the silliest of reasons.

**nicotine patches**- they are what it says but it's meant to ease the addiction to cigarettes.

**Baka**- idiot in Japanese.

Okay everyone is probably wondering where are the rest if the stories. They are coming. Just slower than expected. dumb plot bunnies hard to catch. :) Please comment if I wrote the story nicely And give me your opinions on starting a new story where the hetalia characters react to the comment hey gets, comically of course! Okay one more thing my awesome readers I want to say happy almost love day!


	7. Story for Derp a thon

Time to confess. Time to tell him. Berwald sighed. He had been putting off on telling the lovable Fin how much Berwald loved him. Truth be told everyone just assumed that Berwald already told Tino on how he felt. As a gay man who didn't really believe in any religion, he was a social outcast. Luckily the rest of the Nordics didn't care. In many ways the swede could be a freak and intimating. Yes, intimidating. A strong burly man who could kill a human just by looking at them. Ivan emitted something similar only when threatens or angered, Berwald unfortunately emitted this glare of hate all the time. Smiles weren't made for him and he wasn't made for smiles.

That's why the swede fell head over heals for Tino. Tino had this purity wrapped inside of him. He knew how to present himself correctly at any situation. Mathias joked that Tino had this 'Santa complex' which enabled him to appear friendly and loving when needed but in battle a fierce warrior. While the Icelandic nation would simply suggest schizophrenia and as always Berwald would instantly shut down the idea. Tino was pure and loving. Nothing in this universe could ever affect him. He was everything.

* * *

Berwald waltzed to the bathroom to wash his face and begin his morning routines. After washing his face and brushing his teeth Berwald just stood in front of the mirror. Examining himself. Did he really give off that crazy killer vibe? Blond hair, blue eyes that was perfection. Everyone wanted it. But Tino wasn't everyone. No, Tino is the one. The one Berwald wants to share lonely nights with. The one Berwald wanted to share his laughs with, dreams and hopes as well. Hopefully after today he would be able to do just that. To be with the one he loves. After all Tino never directly displayed any hatred towards the swede.

Berwald hurried to get dressed properly. He remembered Tino saying that indigo was his favorite color, so Berwald wore and indigo button down shirt. He made it casual by wearing jeans and black sneakers. Maybe it would better if he tucked in his shirt. No, he looks fat. Untucked? Better. A little sloppy. Maybe Tino would think that because Berwald dressed so causally that he didn't care about what Tino thought. No! Berwald changed his outfit. This time into a indigo dress shirt, black vest and slacks. Too dressy. He looked like he was going to propose to Tino. Which admittedly doesn't sound too bad. No Tino would freak out. After numerous of outfits he decided the first outfit was his best choice.

Tino had once mentioned that he was obsessed with anything coffee. So Berwald bought just that. He bought red roses and coffee for Tino. A strange but fitting combination. Tino also said once that he loved the early afternoon. So that's when Berwald would, break the ice.

Berwald wasn't creepily obsessed with Tino but he never wanted to see the other cry. It killed Berwald to know that Tino ever had to face a fear alone. Berwald wanted to be Tino's everything. Right now, he wanted Tino to be his lover. To share this mutual feeling. This excitement every time Tino smiled. Now Berwald was ready. He had the perfect outfit and his gifts to Tino ready. He just needed to find the lovable Finn.

* * *

Tino was sitting in the Nordic living room. Decorated by yours truly. Tino looked at peace and happy. Just himself watching tv. He giggled to himself when a funny scene came on but other than that he remained quiet. Berwald figured maybe he could wait a minuet. No. Now! Now! Berwald walked up to Tino and waved hi politely. Tino seemed to pale a bit and wave back. Berwald gave Tino the gifts and then spoke. "Tino," he started. Berwald thought it would be better to Tino if Berwald asked in Finnish. So he continued to speak in his crush's native tongue. "You are my friend and I can't imagine not spending a day with out you. You're the most beautiful person and the most kind hearted person I've ever met, what I'm trying to say is. Tino I love you will you go out with me?" The weight of the world was placed on the swedes shoulders. Was it worth it? Only time can tell.

Tino on the other hand seemed to shake and stir. He became player and instantly stood up. "Sweden I'm straight!" Tino screamed. Using a nations name meant they were close, to use the country to name the person just meant no personal connection. Berwald almost in tears couldn't do anything. He assumed that finny was gay because of how he seemed to naturally flirt with the guys and the girls seemed to treat him like a gay man. With a lot of respect and many shopping trips.

Tino fidgeted around a little bit, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "There is something else you want to say?" Berwald choked out.

"Yes you're fucking scary as shit! There I said it! You scare people Sweden!" Tino blurted out. He didn't even bother to cover his mouth, Tino stood his ground. adjusted his glasses and mumbled out a goodbye. Tino just stared at the gifts, he didn't want them. After all he just insulted the person who gave it to him.

* * *

Berwald went home practically in tears. Years of people telling him he was a monster had flashed before his eyes. The one person he loved had turned him down. It would have hurt less if Tino just said he was straight. Berwald could've dealt with that, but the immense pressure of hearing that he was 'fucking scary as shit' broke him. Those words were like bullets inside the Swedish man. Berwald grabbed his car keys and went to the pub. Tonight he needed to forget. The Swedish man would drink himself into oblivion. Until all the emotes that stabbed his heart become numb. Only then maybe Berwald could undo all of today's pain.


	8. Story for kuroiyou63

Alfred was in his home relaxing quietly. A bucket of ice cream and two spoons, one for him and the other for his cat Hero; who stills believes he is a dog. They ate together using their technique. Whenever hero wanted a lock of ice cream he would pat Alfred's arm twice and Alfred would feed him. Hero knew how to lift the spoon so occasionally that fat wannabe dog would take more than he needed.

"You fat ass!" Alfred wailed causing hero to growl. Hero pounced his owner as he took away the ice cream. "You're not a dog!" He hollered from the kitchen. Hero just decided to get even and 'mark his territory' near that fancy mirror. Once the cat watered the classy mirror he just sat there. Waiting for his owner to notice. Just as planned his owner saw the pee stains near the mirror. Alfred got extremely mad. "THAT MIRROR WAS GIVEN TO ME BY A FRIEND" Alfred hollered. The veins in his neck ready to burst. As Alfred cleaned the glass his reflection became distorted. It became tanner, his hair became darker and his eyes became red, all this of course was in the mirror. Hero began to bark at the reflection, of course Alfred laughed as his cat tried to convince itself that it was a dog. "Go do what all cats do and mate with your kind," America shooed away his cat. Hero wouldn't budge. He kept growling at the reflection. Alfred just shrugged his shoulders. As he bent down to clean his floor the reflection smacked hero. Hero yelped and ran away. Alfred didnt even notice. He continued to clean. The ragged reflection of America just tip toed out of the mirror and slipped away to the computer room. Logging in he went straight to his counterpart's emails.

To: Arthur Kirland

Message: u can't cook 4 shit come over my house and I show u how it's done u think your all high and mighty cuz u is a gentleman cuz u has a queen suck it losers! I is da best

The fake America grinned like Cheshire and continued to send out those offensive emails. Even to countries that don't normally make a grand entrance*.

To: Rajesh Chopra (India)

Message: hello I needs tech support u think u can help? U rachette

He giggled maliciously as he continued to type these horrid messages. After he sent one to all the contacts the fake America looked around for something to harass. He remembered there was a barking cat he had met a while ago. Perfect! His next victim. The cat peaked his head inside the computer room, once hero spotted the fake, he tried to run away. The fake grabbed the cat by its tail and spun hero around.

* * *

The enraged countries were storming to America's house because of all those horrendous stamens sent to them. "America! Git were are you!" What they saw was what they thought was America cackling as he harassed the cat. England ripped the bat away and glared at what he assumed to be America. "Do you think we would stand for this?" He hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm not your tech support!" India barked. Anger filling him.

"Those derogatory remarks against Africans were tasteless and an utter horror to read," Cameroon stated calmly trying not to let his anger to get the best of him.

"My accent is nothing to be made fun of I'm a proud Scot if you want to say that say it to my face," Scotland grabbed "America's" collar and lifted him off the ground. After Scotland delivered his whirlwind of a punch everyone joined in even the cute and sweet Liechtenstein.

* * *

Hero managed to trudge over to his owner even with a broken paw. He kept meowing until America noticed him.

"Hero what happened?"

"Meow."

"You want me to avenge you?"

"Meow."

"And you want me to stop calling the pizza guy bob?" For a split second hero judged his owners mental ability. But fortunately America dashed towards the noise to see everyone beating up what appeared to be him. Hero motioned that the double had hurt him. America picked up the baseball bat covered in nails and wailed on that sucker for hurting his cat.

Remember children moral of the story is never trust cats they will rat you out.


	9. Story for AMBC

The words to describe a first time meeting can be erased in time, but is written in stone. Such encounters are hard to forget. It's like the world slowed down. The first time meeting a nation no one can forget. It affects everyone, even nations themselves. Every story has to have a beginning just like every awkward first encounter. It all starts with a simple word.

* * *

"So there has been rumors that another nation appeared," Denmark said. It was intended to be a question but he couldn't wrap his mind around this idea that this new nation would belong to Denmark. Well not completely but still. Norway has a little brother, Sweden and Finland have Sealand now Denmark will actually have someone who will call him 'Big Brother'.

"Yes mister Denmark he was spotted a while ago," his companion informed. They were walking for about an hour now trying to spot this new nation. A am in hand he kept peering at it, as if the map would highlight where the nation was. Every time they passed something that wasn't drawn on the map. The guy would pull out a pen and scribble it in. Denmark sighed. At this rate he had a better chance of marrying Greece than finding the nation.

"Well how does he look?" Denmark asked. He rubbed his temples trying to alleviate some of the stress. His companion started to explain what the new nation looked like but the Dane tuned him out. He was stressed and bored out of his mind. It's frustrating to find a nation. The nation isn't always near the capital and sometimes doesn't even know they are a nation. Denmark let his eyes wander until it landed on a group of people. One in particular was a young boy. Caramel hair and eyes that mirrored Denmark's. the young boy looked in Denmark's way and something clicked in his head. Parts of his brain went into hyperdrive trying to register this new nation. This was the nation that they were looking for. He tugged on a man's shirt and motioned towards Denmark. They walked over to where Denmark and his companion were standing. "I believe the nation we are looking for is coming towards us," Denmark chuckled. He straightened out his outfit and was prepared to meet the nation. A brief silence occurred when the group met up. Denmark and Elleore just studied each other while their human companions just gawked. Denmark stuck out his hand and shined his brightest smile. "Hello! I'm Denmark! And who are you?"

"I'm Elleore."

* * *

Denmark walked around with Elleore asking some questions and answering some of Elleore's inquiries as well. Picking up pieces of the boys personality as they talked. Denmark wasn't afriad to answer any question the boy dished out. Elleore though just walked with Denmark and asked a couple of questions that he needed to know. They kept walking until they reached the majestic ship. It was medium size and looked like middle class. Denmark, explained that if they put valuable decorations pirates would attack them. Elleore brushed it off trying not to let the possibilities get to him.

"So there are other people like me?" Elleore asked. Denmark grinned and blurted out as many nations as he could remember. Poor Elleore couldn't keep up. The plethora of nations mentioned, it scared him. Like the names could intermediate the mini nation. Elleore was young while all of them already knew the game of a nation. Every rule and treaty. Elleore stared wide eyed at the Dane as he continued to list all the nations. Denmark stopped for a quick breathe and realized the counter affect on Elleore. He straightened up and laughed.

"Look their good hearted people who would love to meet you," the Dane assured. Elleore feigned a smile and shuffled his feet. "Except for Sweden he's smelly," Denmark stated scrunching his nose, "Norway and Iceland generally smell like fishes!" Denmark laughed. Elleore instinctively smelled himself to check for the fish smell. He had been fishing. Denmark didn't notice and went to check with his crew. It was late afternoon, the sun was teetering between the sky and the horizon. Bobbing in the seemingly nothingness like a bait casted in the water. Elleore made note to shower and then rest. Tomorrow he was going to meet the rest of the Nordics and he didnt want to upset his... Brother? Yes, brother. Big brother. He was shocked to say the least. The Dane was a polar opposite from Elleore. Denmark and loud and brash, he would scream his ideas and couldn't care if people called him crazy. Elleore would remain mute until he found a logical answer. Denmark wasn't too tolerant of any drama; Elleore was accepting. He could handle any drama thrown at him. These differences shocked Denmark. It was like looking in the mirror. It was your image. Just placed differently. Both men silently promised themselves that the morning will settle everything out.

* * *

"There's more of you!" Norway cried out. Clutching his heart. Denmark slammed his fist down on the mahogany table, shaking it as his fist made contact. The the nations that Elleore first met are hysterical. Each one bracing themselves for another loud mouth lunatic. Elleore felt like he should leave and let them settle it out by themselves. Denmark grabbed the back of the young nations shirt and told him to sit. Elleore wisely chose to situate himself next to Denmark.

"Shut up everybody!" Denmark barked. His Viking habits were starting to reveal itself like a rabbit in a magicians hat. "I bring him here so you all could meet him I want you to be nice!" Denmark hollered. Everyone in the room became silent. No one daring to break the silence. Sweden stood up and eyed the new nation.

"Are you sure he isn't your successor? You two look a lot alike especially in the eyes," Sweden commented. Iceland and Norway nodded their head in agreement. Whilst Denmark laughed.

"This is my new little brother! He is pretty badass," Denmark patted Elleore on the back. Elleore just waved modestly. He wasn't badass. Just very tolerant of this new crazy family. He shook the happy Fin's hand, and proceeded to greet everyone.

"I'm Elleore."

* * *

Arthors note

Assalamu alikum. okay lots of explaining. I owe all of you guys an apology. These stories have been half assed and not even on time. I'm sorry. The plot bunnies won't stay in their cage! D: anyway this is for the wonderfully talented AMBC. You should really check out this awesome author, who not not came up with those awesome oc but has oc's like the North African countries and Nordic nations like Faroeof and none of the oc's are Mary Sues! All of them are extremely well written and balanced! Seriously check out AMBC's work. It's awesome just like Prussia

Hope you like it!


End file.
